jorjorswackyjourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kermit the Frog
"Hi-ho, Kermit the Frog here!" Kermit the Frog is a Muppet character and the most well-known creation of the late Jim Henson. Introduced in 1955, Kermit serves as the straight man protagonist of numerous Muppet productions, most notably Sesame Street and The Muppet Show, as well as in movies, specials, and public service announcements through the years. He has sung several songs, such as "Bein' Green" and "The Rainbow Connection". He was born in Leland, Mississippi alongside approximately 2,353 siblings, but he has also said to have come from the swamps of Louisiana. In Miidust Odyssey, Kermit is one of the first minions of DAVIS that the Jormoon Group fight. After his defeat, it is revealed that DAVIS planted a Flesh Bud on him. After removing it, Kermit is taken to the hospital and returns to Eagleland some time after. He reappears in Closed Ocean, but only as a cameo character with no involvement in the plot. Appearance Use your eyes. By the way, he wears a dark cloak during his time as a minion of DAVIS, which he loses after the fight with him. Personality Kermit the Frog is kind and loyal, he often finds himself in bizarre and outlandish situations as a result of the actions of his friends and colleagues. He's also goofy and a natural comedian. He relishes a good joke - his own or others- with a hearty, head tilting, body shaking laugh. He has been known as a Stand user who is happy to help anyone if they need it. During his time as one of DAVIS' minions, he is more cruel and ruthless than he would normally be. He seems normal at first, but he is plain evil. Taking up a modus operandi of killing his victims by strangling them with his Stand. His sadistic personality drives him to kill people seemingly just for fun. He seems to cause multiple accidents and kills people to steal their valuables. Stand Kermit's Stand is known as Kermit Purple. It shares the same abilities as Hermit Purple, but has a different form, and better use in combat. It appears as a purple-coloured Kermit surrounded with purple vines with thorns on them. Unlike Hermit Purple, Kermit Purple seems to have a mind of its own and shares Kermit's personality traits. Involvement in plot History Before becoming one of DAVIS' minions, Kermit was a Stand user that was friends with many people and helped those who needed his help. At some point, he encountered DAVIS and had a flesh bud planted on him, turning him over to DAVIS' side. He becomes involved in many thefts and mass killings disguised as accidents involving plane crashes and train accidents, including a plane catastrophe in the Cap Kingdom with 300 casualties, with no signs of his crimes. He gained enough notoriety among Stand users to be known by Travis, but his Stand's appearance was still unknown, as even the Greninja was surprised to find out an amphibian Stand could exist. Kermit first appears on a plane en route to Bangkek as one of the passengers. As he does not have much combat experience himself in comparison to Jorvin and the others, he does not fight them directly, instead letting his Stand do the job while he himself goes unnoticed. Miidust Odyssey Leaving towards Sarasaland Kermit Purple manage to damage Jorvin thanks to its range and manouverability. Kermit Purple In order to make his opponents understand his true powers and his intentions, he strangles and cuts the heads off of the other passengers with Kermit Purple, then proceeds to write "DID YOU DOWNLOAD BOOBS?!" on the wall with their blood to both disgust and confuse the Jormoon group. It is at this point that Kermit stands up, leaves his seat and tries to reach the bathroom, pretending to be nothing but an ordinary passenger, despite his unusual size and the cloak he wears. He then stops and starts screaming at the sight of blood, probably in a attempt to wake up the passengers and put the Jormoon group into more trouble. However he is swiftly knocked out by Lanie Logandactyl, who stands as Kermit Purple's new opponent. Lanie manages to trick the Stand by distracting him with her Feline Splash while hiding the tentacles of her Hot Pink among the plane's seats. The strategy succeeds, as the tentacles grab Kermit Purple and severely damage it, making the group think they destroyed it. Whales and Purple Rain (1) However, despite his injuries, Kermit managed to kill the plane's pilots in a last attempt to lead the protagonists to the same fate. Although his limbs were twisted and weak, he managed to stand up and taunt them, saying that they will never get to DAVIS even if they were lucky enough to survive the crash. He also warns them that DAVIS' own allies will be coming after the protagonists, beginning with Wario and Waluigi. He then collapses, and is inspected by the protagonists. Lanie discovers his flesh bud hidden on his head and peels it off, freeing him of DAVIS' control, then takes him to safety. When the group arrives in Long Dong, Kermit is taken to a nearby hospital to recover, and he is stated to have returned to Eagleland after he recovered. Trivia * He sounds like the father of Joel, a Vinesauce streamer. * Despite being a frog, he is never seen using his tongue to catch food. * He can be seen as the Grey Fly of Miidust Odyssey. Unlike him, however, Kermit was never really evil and ends up becoming an ally. Category:Jorbros Category:Powerful JorJor Allies Category:Stand users Category:Part 3: Miidust Odyssey Category:Closed Ocean Category:Minor antagonists Category:Cameo characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:DAVIS' minions